Just Friends
by Randaacx
Summary: Celeste adored the Son of Hephaestus. Nico adored the Son of Poseidon. Unfortunately, both of those two demigods were unavailable, much to Celeste and Nico's dismays. In order to keep their minds off of the demigods they had grown to adore, Celeste has Nico model for her though it soon turns into something else. (Nico di Angelo One-Shot)


**This was written back in the summer before the last book had came out.**

**So, I apologize for anything that's wrong.**

**I also apologize for the OOC-ness in this one-shot.**

**Though, besides that, I hope you enjoy c:**

* * *

"They make me sick," Celeste mutters, tapping her pencil against her sketchbook. Her gaze was fixed on two people. A flirtatious Latino boy and a caramel haired goddess. The Latino boy was showing the goddess around Camp Half-Blood. The goddess listened intently to the boy, blushing every so often at little comments made by the boy.

Celeste had adored the Latino boy ever since he had landed in the lake at Camp. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. No one could fall for someone that fast. Though over time she fell for the boy's determination to fix things and silly jokes. When she was asked to be the healer on the _Argo II_, being a child of Apollo, she eagerly took the offer in hopes of becoming closer to Leo. At first, she believed the two of them had sparked a connection when Leo displayed a little jealousy over Nico di Angelo, her best friend. Though Celeste had no interest in the Italian boy, only being concerned with him missing because he was her best friend. After all, darkness attracted light, and light attracted darkness. Though, things changed between Celeste and Leo after he had been sent away by Khione when she attacked the ship. He didn't look at her in the same way again. He no longer flirted with her. He had feelings for someone else. A goddess. A goddess trapped on an island who had probably fallen in love with a dozen guys before Leo. Calypso. She was the one who'd changed the way Leo looked at Celeste.

Celeste never dreamed Calypso would be set free from her island. Yet, there she was. Walking around Camp Half-Blood with her favorite Latino. Calypso, the thing Leo had asked the gods for after Gaea and her giants had been defeated.

It disgusted Celeste to a point, but yet she couldn't bring herself to hate the goddess. Calypso, after all, was a sweet, kind goddess who deserved to finally be with someone she loved after all those years stuck on an island. So, Celeste just watched the two, silently wishing it was her in Calypso's place.

"Same here," a low voice chimes into Celeste's thoughts.

Celeste looks to her right to see Nico sitting beside her. His dark eyes were fixed in the direction of the lake. She follows his gaze, finding the two demigods who dampened Nico's mood worse than what it was. At the edge of the lake sat Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, holding hands and feet in the water.

She knew of Nico's crush on the son of Poseidon. She was the first to know after putting two-and-two together. Nico, at first, never crossed her as the type of guy to like guys. Though it made sense to her since Percy had been the first one to attempt to welcome Nico to Camp Half-Blood, even if Nico was the son of Hades. That, and Percy was one of the bravest demigods at Camp Half-Blood. The guy was a hero, after all. And, to Nico's dismays, was obviously straight.

"It sucks, doesn't it? The Heroes of Olympus get everything right for them, eh?" Celeste scoff as she look back at Leo and Calypso.

Nico sighs deeply. "They've earned the right to have someone to love."

Celeste looks at him. "Everyone has the right to love someone, Sunshine." Sunshine. It was something she had came up with for the son of Hades. Something opposite of death and darkness.

Nico rolls his eyes at the nickname. He continues to watch the two demigods by the lake, his frown deepening each passing second. Celeste sighs as she closes her sketchbook and puts her pencil behind her ear. She stands up and taps Nico on the shoulder.

"Hey, let's go walk around for a bit," Celeste says, hoping to manage to get her friend to stop watching his crush.

Nico looks up at Celeste before nodding. He stands up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He follows her as she walks toward the cabins. She looks over her shoulder at Nico, her green eyes glistening. She waves her sketchbook at him.

"You should be my model, Sunshine," Celeste laughs as she tucks the sketchbook underneath her arm.

Nico quickens his pace so he was beside Celeste. "Fine, but let's go to my cabin. Will's not that fond of me," Nico says as he turns in the direction to the Hade's cabin.

Celeste glances around. "Yeah... but guys and girls can't be in another cabin alone together." She hated breaking the rules. She knew Nico was gay but no one else knew this except Jason. She didn't want to Nico to have to tell Chiron this just so she could sketch a picture of him.

Nico glances back at Celeste, amusement dancing slightly in his dark eyes. "Oh, come on. We both know I'm not interesting in you like that." Nico steps onto the porch of the Hade's cabin. He opens the door, stepping to the side so you could go in.

Celeste walk inside, heading straight to the black sofa in the cabin. The Hades cabin only had two bunks, considering that Nico was the only child of Hades. She had the slight suspicion the second bunk was meant for Bianca, even if she had already been reborn. Celeste's eyes glanced at the record player that sat in front of the cabin windows by the door. She was slightly surprised that Nico had the thing in his cabin but remembered that he was from the 1930s. He hated modern music. She had mentioned to him once that they made CDs with music from his childhood on them. Apparently the son of Hades hated modern music players as well.

Nico sits at the other end of the sofa from her. She opens her sketchbook and pulls the pencil from behind her ear. She looks at Nico, taking in his position.

"Can you put your arm on the arm rest?" Celeste questions. Nico rolls his eyes but does as he's told. She taps the eraser of her pencil against her lips, staring intently at him, before shaking her head. "Can you move your head a couple inches to the left?" she asks, earning a sigh from Nico as he moves his head. She stares at him some more before lightly sketching the outline of the boy. After some time, she starts filling in the details. Celeste bites her bottom lip, careful to make sure every detail was right.

Then that damn son of Hades sneezed.

Celeste slams her pencil on the paper, glaring at the boy. "You just had to sneeze, didn't you?" she snaps.

"Sorry?" Nico questions, not understanding how him sneezing was such a big deal.

Celeste lets out a long sigh before laying the sketchbook down, placing the pencil on top of it. She gets up, moving so she was standing in front of Nico. She leans over and places her hands on each side of Nico's face. Her hands move his face, trying to find the angle for the sketch.

Letting out a breath, she smirks slightly. "Geez, Nico. What's got you so flustered?" Celeste asks, referring to the light blush forming on Nico's face.

Nico scoffs, pushing her hands away. "Why don't you just take a photo of me so you can finish it later?" he grumbles.

Celeste furrows her brows at Nico's change of attitude. Just seconds ago he was calm. "I still have to angle your face back, di Angelo." She only said his last name when he was having an attitude with her. She places her hands back on Nico's face, causing the blush to deepen across his pale face. Taking a step back, she cocks her head to the side.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like me, Sunshine," she teases causing Nico to scowl. Celeste sighs. "Relax, Nico. I know you don't like girls. Now let's continue this sketch, shall we?"

Celeste moves to return to her seat when a cold hand wraps around her wrist. "Who said I didn't like girls?" Nico asks smoothly as he pulls her into his lap.

Now it was her turn to blush. "B-but... Percy?" Celeste questions, flustered.

A light chuckle erupts from Nico's chest. "You know, it's possible to like both guys and girls, Celeste," Nico breathes in your neck.

Celeste shivers, not use to this side of Nico. "But, you're my best friend. I don't want to ruin that with something like this." She gestures at her sitting on Nico's lap, his fingers caressing her upper thigh and lips at her neck.

Nico presses his lips against her jawline. "We can still be friends," he whispers, lips trailing to her mouth.

Celeste smiles as Nico's lips linger near hers. "Just be friends?" she breathes.

"Just be friends," Nico agrees before crashing his lips into hers.

_Oh, how they couldn't be "just friends."_


End file.
